


RuPaul's School For Girls

by hxwell



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderbending, High School, Multi, Pining, i still don't know how to tag on ao3 god i'm garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxwell/pseuds/hxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school au for ya nerves//the breakup of a power couple at RuPaul's School for the Arts leads to a chain reaction of longing, self discovery, and a little bit of revenge<br/>(disclaimer: there's many relationships in the tag but this is mainly biadore, trixya, and pearlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is my first time writing for this fandom so apologies in advance  
> a quick note on pronouns: i've changed some of the queens into cis girls. pronoun-wise, if i use a drag name and she/her pronouns, the queen is a cis girl. if i use a queen's boy name and he/him pronouns, then that queen is a boy who doesn't do drag (for now...) in this story. if anyone's confused about a certain character, just let me know!  
> and i hope you enjoy ^_^

Trixie had started experimenting with makeup.

Her dad had screamed at her the first morning that she had painted eyeliner all the way up to her eyebrows, and she was only halfway through the harsh blush lines on her cheeks when he had told her to take that shit off immediately, missy. She had rolled her eyes, started to scrub her face with a makeup wipe, and waited until her dad left her room. Then she took her technicolor eyeshadow palette and slipped it into her backpack.

Everyone at school seemed to be okay with the new Trixie- after all, when you go to art school, there are weirder things to be seen than a girl wearing fake lashes where the bags under her eyes should be. Trixie found that the more she wore her new makeup, the more she could hide- after a while, everybody seemed to forget about the girl that was under all of it. And that was just the way it wanted to be.

Her painted on blush also hid when she was actually blushing- like when she swore she saw Katya staring at her from across the room in English.

_You have a boyfriend,_ she whispered to herself, a reminder that most people wouldn’t need. And Max _was_ fine- he did exactly what a boyfriend should do. He took her out for coffee and always paid for their dinner dates, he made her a mixtape and bought her a set of earrings for her birthday, and he always leaned in closer to her when they were watching movies. The entire school knew that Trixie had a boyfriend that “went to private school”, and that did his job- none of the boys ever hit on her, because she was taken. She was happy. She was complete.

Trixie had been finding it harder and harder to reciprocate everything that Max gave her- and my god, he was so nice, he gave her so much. She stared back at Katya, and felt her heart start to ache.

But she was straight. She had a boyfriend. She was being ridiculous.

 

Matt had showered in the locker room, but he still felt covered in sweat as he walked out of the school, the sun still high in the sky. The courtyard was empty- he always had to run out of the locker room after practice. He felt weird if he wasn’t the first one out. 

As he walked past the large, looming high school, he noticed a single person, sitting on a bench near the edge of the building. Matt got closer, and realized that the messy bun of hair was familiar. It was Jason, who he had a couple classes with. Matt’s throat got dry. He felt like he was staring too deeply at the boy, who was doing something on his phone and hadn’t noticed him yet. Jason looked up. Matt swore under his breath. 

“Oh, hey Matt,” Jason said, looking him over, probably noticing the lack of color on Matt’s skin post-practice. Matt felt like an idiot. “Good practice?”

“Yeah,” Matt replied. “Thanks for asking.” He immediately felt like an idiot. There was something about Jason that always made him unable to speak. Maybe it was because they were so different- Jason was in the visual arts program at the school, one of the top in his class. Today, like every other day, his pants were covered in acrylic paint, his top showing a picture of an obscure piece of artwork Matt had never seen before. Matt was still trying to figure out how the art on Jason’s shirt could possibly be familiar when he realized that Jason was still staring at him, his head tilted, waiting for Matt to say something else. “Well, I’ll see you around,” Matt stammered, making his escape.

“Yeah, see you,” Jason replied as Matt tried to get farther and farther away from the situation. He didn’t know why he kept doing this, why he kept trying to talk and look at and admire Jason when he knew it could never happen. He was on the varsity football team, after all, and no matter how artsy a school is, the football team was still overwhelmingly straight. He couldn’t even imagine the name calling, maybe even the abuse that would take place if anyone found out he had feelings for Jason, or even that he was gay. 

He wouldn’t put himself through that for anyone. Not even Jason.

 

Danny swung his legs back and forth, the insides of his thighs hitting the back of Courtney’s pickup truck. He mindlessly looked up at the sky, then back to his best friend, sitting next to him.

“Gets prettier outside every day, doesn’t it?” she asked him.

“Totally,” Danny nodded, going back to swinging his legs. He wasn’t really in the mood for small talk, but it would have to do. He couldn’t just tell Courtney the real reason he had decided to wait with her after school for football practice to be over.

“It’s weird that you guys don’t have cheerleading today,” Danny continued, knowing that Courtney could talk about cheerleading for years.

“Yeah, isn’t it? Like, we have some pretty big games coming up, and as much as I love those other girls, some of them really need to practice more. Like Venus for example, she just hasn’t been doing as much as the rest of us…” Courtney trailed off as Danny zoned out, looking at something off in the distance.

Danny was staring at a tall boy with tawny skin as he stepped out of the school and into the parking lot. The boy’s dimples grew larger as he smiled, talking to another boy. Roy Haylock was perfect, and Danny felt like he was going to pee out of excitement. Not really, but it wouldn’t surprise him. 

There were still a couple problems with Roy, at least to Danny. Roy was a senior; Danny was a sophomore. Danny wasn’t sure if Roy liked boys, and Danny, clearly, was a boy. And worst of all, Roy was dating none other than Danny’s best childhood friend, Courtney. The head cheerleader with the captain of the football team- it was all so cliche. And clearly, Danny didn’t fit into that fairytale.

The only perk of being Courtney’s “little friend”, as Roy sometimes called him (Danny hated that Roy thought he was a child, but liked the attention), was that it gave him an excuse to hang out with the couple, a reason for Danny to stare at Roy for hours. That was why he told Courtney he needed a ride home- so he could wait with her until Roy came out of football practice. Courtney jumped out of the back of the pickup truck, kissing Roy as he came close. Roy looked beyond her towards the boy still sitting in the back. 

“Oh, you brought the sophomore along for the ride, did you? Where’s he going to sit, in between us?” Roy sniped, but smiled the whole time. 

“Don’t worry babe, he can sit in the back of the truck,” Courtney responded.

Danny grabbed on to the side of the truck, and prepared for a bumpy ride home.

 

Sharon sat in her room, reading the texts over and over. She sighed. This was the kind of problem that would have to be fixed in person.

She got into her car and started to blast music to try and get her mind off the issue. It was the kind of heavy metal that she only listened to alone. She had an image to keep up, after all.

She was heading to her girlfriend’s house- the notorious Alaska. Alaska always told boys that she came from another planet, hence the strange name, but really she just had parents from Brooklyn. Sharon was the other half of the high school’s power couple- both on the cheerleading team, they ruled the school with an iron fist. 

Rumors floated around about how they would sneak into the boy’s locker room after football games, and put on a show if the team won. As much as Sharon hated to admit it, the rumors were all true. Alaska was into it, all of the boys watching them. It made her feel “empowered”. Sharon was getting sick of it, and a single text asking if maybe they wouldn’t go to the locker room after Friday night’s game had sparked a full-on screaming match through text messages. 

Sharon took a deep breath in. She loved Alaska, and she knew Alaska loved her. But as much love as there was, Sharon had a feeling that this visit to Alaska’s wouldn’t go the way she wanted it to.

What she didn’t know was that the events that were about to take place would go on to change the lives of everyone they knew. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new stuff please lmk your thoughts!!  
> cw: high school football players being stereotypical idiots

Courtney didn’t receive a phone call from Alaska, or even a text telling her about the breakup. Instead, she was sitting in her room, trying to get her science homework done when she heard something banging against the side of her house. It sounded like a tree branch had been knocked over and had crashed into her front door, so she went downstairs to inspect the damage. Courtney opened the front door, tentatively.

“Is anyone else home?” It was Alaska, her mascara running down her face, her hair more of a mess than usual. “I can’t deal with other people right now.” Her words were more drawn out than usual, and that was saying something. Courtney looked down to see a bottle of vodka in her best friends hand, and sighed. 

“Please don’t tell me you drove yourself here.”

“Can I come in?” 

Courtney nodded. “Yeah, my parents are out, so you’re fine. What’s wrong?” She got a better look at how messy Alaska was. “I’m getting you some tissues. Your makeup looks terrible.” Courtney ran into her kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s out of her freezer. She couldn’t be completely sure what was wrong with Alaska, but she had some ideas, and she wanted to be prepared.

Courtney entered the living room to find Alaska sprawled across the rug, still clutching the bottle of vodka. She pried the bottle out of Alaska’s hands and replaced it with the roll of toilet paper. 

“Okay, let it all out.”

“Sharon broke up with me!” Alaska screamed. Courtney nodded. Just as she expected. “She said I’m too physical! That she needed some space in her relationship! What am I, a piece of garbage? Just some worthless trash that no one can love-“

“Hold on there for a minute,” Courtney said, take some paper towel out of Alaska’s grasp and blotting the tears on her face. She held out her hand, and Alaska slowly stood up. Courtney brought her over to the couch. “Just because this relationship didn’t work out doesn’t mean you’re not a good person, or you’re not worth anything. It just wasn’t the right fit.”

“But I loved Sharon!” Alaska continued to cry, her head falling into Courtney’s lap. “I want her back!And it’s only been-“ Alaska looked at her phone- “forty-three minutes!” 

“You’ll find someone even better,” Courtney said, pulling Alaska in for a hug. She rubbed Alaska’s back, feeling her shirt start to become damp from Alaska’s tears. 

“You think so?” Alaska pulled away and stared into Courtney’s deep blue eyes. 

Courtney stared back. There was a change in Alaska’s face- a softness, a vulnerability that she didn’t have two seconds ago.

_Oh no,_ Courtney thought to herself. _This can’t be happening to me._

 

Roy stood in the middle of the locker room, rubbing a towel across his forehead, trying to get semi-clean before he changed back into his street clothes. The boys, for once, were silent as they got changed. Roy knew that as the team captain, he had some responsibility to break the ice. He didn’t want to talk about the issue at hand, and he knew that his opinions about it were probably different than the rest of the team’s, but he was the captain. His job was to talk about it as they wanted to talk about it.

“So,” he started, already feeling uncomfortable, “which one of you is going to take Alaska first? Now that she’s fresh for the picking.” The team immediately broke into a combination of laughter and shouts.

“What about Sharon?” one of the other players shouted. “She had the bigger tits!” The boys howled in agreement.

“Come on, you know Sharon’s a _real_ lesbian,” Roy sniped back. “She basically brought hand tools into the locker room whenever she came!” The room burst into conversation. 

“Whenever she came or whenever she _came_?” 

“Aren’t all chicks basically bi-curious?”

“Why doesn’t Roy bring his girl in? She’s a cheerleader too, it’ll be just as good!”

Across the room, Matt ducked into a bathroom stall, hoping that none of them realized how quiet he was being. He felt his breathing get heavier. He couldn’t believe that all of them- even Roy, who always seemed like such a nice, understanding guy- would talk about gay people like that. 

“Imagine if they knew,” he muttered to himself, and he stifled back tears. He could _not_ be crying after football practice. He vigorously rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of any indication that he felt anything. 

The team was now roasting Roy, with a detailed account of what he must be like during sex. Roy was coming back at them with insults about _their_ sex lives, and Matt wanted to vomit. It wasn’t that he was a prude- he just didn’t think he could hear any more about straight people, and straight relationships, and straight sex. He had put up a hyper masculinefacade like the rest of them for so long, and it was getting exhausting. This was the last straw.

Matt needed to do something for himself. He needed to remind himself who he truly was.

 

“Is anyone sitting here?” Katya looked up to see Trixie motioning to the seat next to her. Katya was surprised to see Trixie and her token painted face- sure, their English class had open seating, but by this point in the year, everyone basically had an assigned seat. And sure, she was friends with Trixie, but they weren’t “sit next to each other without anyone else to start a conversation” friends- they had a lot of mutual friends, and therefore had been over to each other’s houses and texted each other asking for homework help occasionally, but they never really interacted alone.

“No, you’re good,” Katya responded, making room at the table for her. 

“Thanks,” Trixie responded. “Sorry I came over, the girls I usually sit with will not stop talking about _Sharon and Alaska_ , and I couldn’t take hearing another word about-“  
“I so get it,” Katya said, cutting her off. “And like, you know, being not-straight, I guess, it hasn’t been fun to hear a lot of people’s reactions to their relationship.” 

“Of course,” Trixie nodded. “I bet that’s hard for you.” Trixie reminded herself that Katya was bisexual- how could she have forgotten, Katya mentioned it all the time- and left it at that. 

“And honestly, there are more pressing issues at hand,” Katya continued, “like the fact that I’m a strong, smart, sensual young woman and no lady or gent has dared to ask me to prom yet.” 

Trixie burst into laughter at the sight of Katya, who had slowly snaked her arms up her body and begun to wave them in the air. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that looked more like a Persian rug than a piece of clothing. The eccentricity of the outfit didn’t match her subtle smokey eye and clean red lipstick at all. Trixie loved it.

“Come on, I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Trixie said, trying to console Katya between her laughter.

“Who? Kelly Mantle? Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson? A literal dumpster? I’m running out of options, Trixie.” 

“You still have like, three weeks left.”

Katya scoffed. “You’re just saying that it’s no big deal because you already have a date to prom.”

“I mean, yeah, Max is great, but that has nothing to do with your situation-“

“Look at you, successful Trixie, living life to the fullest with her perfect boyfriend and her perfect plans for prom. You know, you guys are so perfect, I bet the rest of your _families_ will also wear clothes match your dress and corsage colors that night.”

“Yeah, my dad will come out in a pink polo shirt, and I’ll be like ‘Dad? Where did you go when I was seven?’”

“Yeah, and then-“ Katya couldn’t finish her thought before she exploded into laughter. Trixie beamed, taking pride in the fact that she could make such a hilarious person laugh so hard. She continued.

“Yeah, and my dog will have a pink leash, and we’ll paint the front door to our house pink, and when I shit, it’ll actually be in _the shape of Max’s corsage-_ “

“Yeah, cause you guys are perfect,” Katya said, finally calming down. “A perfect prom for a perfect couple.”

Trixie took a deep breath, realizing that Katya wasn’t making it into a joke anymore. “Yeah, Max and I are perfect.” She tasted something sour in her mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah hi i'm updating this fic at 1 am bc i am what? dedicated.   
> also bc i'm going away to camp for a month and won't have internet until august 18th! i promise, i will finish this fic when i get back. but for now, hopefully this keeps y'all satisfied for at least a little bit~ sorry if it's awful i wrote the second half in ten minutes like ten minutes ago lol

Matt stood nervously on the side of the stage, looking up at the tinsel-covered backdrop. He wasn’t sure exactly how he had been jostled to the front row of the nightclub, but here he was, waiting nervously for the show to start. 

He had never been to a drag show before, but after his almost-breakdown in the locker room, he looked on the Facebook page of the local gay nightclub. There was an all ages drag show, it turned out, happening that Saturday. He told his parents he was going to a football team party, he told the football team he had to do something with his parents, and he drove alone in his car, the streets seemingly emptier and emptier as he got to the club. But now he was there, and the club was basically full, and he was pretty sure there was at least a handful of other high schoolers there besides him. Thankfully, he didn’t recognize a single one. 

Before he knew it, a single spotlight was on the sparkly backdrop, almost blinding Matt. Out came a man- was he supposed to call them men or women? - wearing a dress almost as blinding as the backdrop and a large wig. Matt was so close could see the powder that covered their face, the foundation lines and faint traces of eyebrows under the drawn-on ones. The performer started a spiel of jokes, and Matt found them entertaining, but he still wasn’t sure he ‘got’ the whole drag thing. After all, he was a guy attracted to guys, and these people were guys attracted to guys- where did crossdressing fit into all of this?   
“Now y’all are in for a treat tonight,” the drag queen continued, and the audience cheered. “Opening for us tonight is one of our favorite new rising stars at Blue Moon! She’s only eighteen- the gays are starting to put on makeup younger and younger, folks. Anyways, here’s the wonderful, the dazzling, Miss Violet Chachki!”

The crowd roared, and music began to play. It was nothing like the pre-show Britney and Madonna- it was jazzy, something old school. The lights dimmed until there was nothing but a single spotlight, and out came the drag queen. This one, Matt noticed, looked nothing like the queen that was emceeing- there were no heavy, fake pads hidden in their clothes or sharp makeup contours to be seen. Violet Chachki wore no pads- only heart-shaped pasties and a large feather boa on the top half of her body. There was a matching red garter belt holding up long, sheer stockings. Matt wasn’t sure that he had ever seen any of that in real life. Violet had black hair in a tight bob, and her makeup was so blended that Matt wasn’t sure that wasn't Violet’s real face.

Violet started to slink around the stage, moving the boa around and dancing to the soft, sensual beat of the music. She moved her mouth to the words of the song, lip syncing, every word leaving her lips drawing the crowd into her performance. And Matt found himself drawn into it too- he followed every motion, every word, every beat of the song and the way it seemed to seamlessly match Violet’s performance. She was stunning. 

He felt people pushing past him, trying to also fight for a way to the front of the stage, and Matt was annoyed until they realized what the others were doing. They were giving Violet money- they held out handfuls of dollar bills and waited patiently for Violet to come over, grab them, and throw them to the back of the stage, all while not breaking her performance. Matt pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

He tried to smooth out a couple ones he found lying at the bottom of his wallet. He held his hand out with the dollar bills, his wrist shaking. Violet moved over, collecting money from the people standing next to him until finally she was looking straight into his eyes, her glove just softly brushing Matt’s fingertips as she took the money. They stared at each other, both in a trance. Then Violet’s eyes widened. 

She immediately moved to the other side of the stage, not skipping a beat, not looking back at Matt. And as she bent down into another man’s arms, Matt realized he had seen those eyes before. He had seen those legs, not in tights but in paint-covered jeans, and that skinny body not in a corset but in a loose, white t-shirt. 

And clearly, Jason had recognized him too.

Matt felt his mouth go dry. And all he could think of doing was running to the back of the crowd, leaving the club and driving far, far away.

 

Jason wasn’t even all the way off stage when he started screaming for Katya. 

“Your loyal handmaiden has arrived,” Katya said, appearing at the side of the stage. “And she would like to congratulate you on a job well done on this most splendid evening-“  
“Katya, now is not the time for that shit,” Jason said, taking his wig off and starting to pull out some lashes. “Can you unlace my corset?”

Katya nodded. She had come with Jason to Blue Moon many times before- they had become friends through their school’s Queer-Straight Alliance, so it only made sense that they went to gay nightclubs together. But after performances as Violet, Jason was always beaming, a new confident aura around him. This was clearly not that.

“What happened?” Katya asked.

“I saw a kid from the football team in the audience,” Jason started. “He tipped me. I saw him up close, I know it’s him and-“  
“And what’s so wrong with that? Playing sports and being a gay man both involve fondling balls, so…”

“But what if he’s not gay? What if he was just here to fuck with me. He’s in my classes, so he knows who I am, and what if he just wants to get dirt on more queer kids after the Sharon-Alaska disaster- Oh god, what if there were more of them, more football players that I didn't see-“

Katya took a deep breath, undoing the last of the corset. “Jason. Listen to me.” He turned around and stared at Katya, his makeup almost halfway off. “Who gives a flying fuck what the football team thinks? Sure, it’s shitty, but I want you to go to school with your head held high. Don’t give that kid even a second thought. He’s not worth your anxiety, your time even. And I’ll be there for you. We all will.” 

“Just…don’t think about him?”   
“Exactly.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!!!  
> a fun fact is that i wrote the first half of this after watching all stars 2 bc i had so many emotions (#justiceforadore) but then I got tired cause it was like midnight oops  
> but enjoy this chapter!!

The door opened and Danny jumped back. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Um, excuse me? I think I should be asking what the fuck you're doing here, underclassman.” Danny looked over to the door frame, cautiously making his way out of the living room where he was hiding from the mysterious stranger. He poked his head around to see Roy standing in the doorway and gulped. Maybe opening the door to find a serial killer would've been better than opening it to find his crush. Coupled with the fact that Danny was at Courtney's house, he was pretty sure he was about to die either way.

"Oh, sorry, Roy," Danny apologized, stumbling over his words for more than one reason. "Courtney's not home," he felt the need to add. "She's away for the weekend- in the Poconos- I'm catsitting-"

"Yeah, I know she's not home," Roy cut him off. "If you would just move, I need to get some things and get out of here." Roy pushed past Danny and started to head up the stairs. 

"Wait- does Courtney know you're coming?" Sure, it was Roy, but Danny still felt bad about letting anyone into Courtney's house without her permission. 

"No, and it doesn't matter." Roy snapped back, before staring at Danny, who was standing defeated at the bottom of the stairs. "Wait- do you really not know what's going on?" Danny shook his head. 

"She broke up with me. Over text." Roy turned around and kept walking up the stairs. 

"Wait- why?" Danny started to run after Roy. Roy turned back around and started to yell.

"I don't know why, okay? All I know is that she's in the fucking Poconos with Alaska and Willam and I guess the whole fucking rest of the cheerleading team, and then I get a text at 1:30 am that just says 'we're through', and I asked her if she was drunk and she said that she really meant it, and it's been a day and she hasn't responded to any of my texts, so I guess I don't really fucking know why either, okay?" 

Danny's face sunk, and he started to slowly walk backwards down the stairs. "Well...I'm really sorry. That sounds awful. Must be tough." 

Roy took a deep breath. "Thanks. You know, that wasn't poetry or anything, but I think you're the first person to say something nice to me about this whole situation. Cheerleaders all hate me, I guess. Football team can't get their heads out of their asses. That's about it. So thanks...Danny?"

"Yeah, it's Danny," he replied, smiling. An idea popped into his head. "Do you- do you want a slice of pizza? I'm warming some up in the oven right now."

"You're-making a fucking pizza? I thought you were here catsitting."

"I mean, I was catsitting, and then I got hungry."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, I could go for some pizza right now." 

 

“He left cookies and some hot chocolate packets here, if you want any,” Trixie said as she let Matt into her kitchen, gesturing to the mess of snacks on the kitchen counter. The two had been friends since elementary school, and after getting a call from Trixie, Matt dropped what he was doing and walked over to her house.

“Well, that was kind of sweet, wasn’t it?” he replied, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie out of the package.

“It was a present for our one year and three month anniversary,” Trixie replied, sighing. “Who remembers dates like that? I thought it was kind of neurotic.”  
“Is that why you called me? Did you break up with Max? Because I’ll totally support you, if so-“

“See, that’s the thing,” Trixie continued. “We didn’t break up. I wanted to say something, but I don’t know, I just didn’t- but I’m so uncomfortable with him all the time- but he’s such a sweet guy- I don’t know, ever since I talked with Katya about how _perfect_ Max and I are, I’ve just felt so weird- because I don’t know, we’re seventeen- perfect feels like a weird word to define a relationship at this point- you know?”

Matt nodded, slowly. He was never good at saying the right things, but at least he could listen to his friend. “No, I get that. You’re in a pretty stressful situation.” He looked around the counter, awkwardly. “Oh, I didn’t realize you got a new phone case,” he remarked. 

“I didn’t- oh shit, that’s Max’s phone, he left it here,” Trixie replied, seeing the phone Matt was staring at. She picked it up, turning it on. “He has a ton of new messages. I feel weird looking at them.” She put the phone back down.

“Girl, as long as you don’t physically hack into his phone, I feel like you’re still allowed to look at it,” Matt laughed. “After all, he left it here. Maybe you can call one of his friends and tell them Max is missing his phone.”

“Alright, I guess that’s a good idea,” Trixie said, cautiously picking the phone back up. “But who do I call?” She looked through the messages that he had just received, nonchalantly. A text from his best friend at his private school. Fifteen new messages from a group chat. Twelve new snapchats. “I hate that more people talk to my boyfriend than me. Like, his life is like MTV, and I’m cable access television.” 

The phone buzzed. Trixie scrolled back up to see the latest message. Her eyes widened.She wordlessly showed the phone to Matt.

He gasped. “That’s- that’s so _vulgar_ \- I never thought I’d ever see Max receive something like that-“ 

“Yeah, and it’s from someone who’s not me,” Trixie snapped.

Matt’s eyes lit up. “I think you have a valid reason to break up with him now.” 

“Oh no, I’m not going to break up with him.” Trixie said, still staring at the message. 

“You’re not?”

“Not yet. I’m going to put this phone back down and pretend that nothing ever happened, and then me and you are going to come up with a plan.”

“A plan?”

“He’s still coming to prom with me. Let’s see what kind of shit we can pull that night.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry this took so long junior year happened  
> also if anyone wants to scream about all stars w me i am always ready   
> plz enjoy

Katya stood in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to mess up her hair in some sort of fashionable way. She applied another coat of bright red lipstick, and pushed down the ruffles on her dress. Just because she didn’t have an actual date for prom didn’t mean she couldn’t look cute. 

Her and Jason had decided to go together as friends, since neither of them had dates or any desire for anyone particular in the school. They took overly cheesy prom pictures in Katya’s backyard before lightly pregaming and heading to the school gym. They had no real plans for the night except to potentially slip vodka into the punch. 

The door to the girl’s bathroom slammed open, and Katya looked over to see Trixie. She looked gorgeous, Katya had to admit- she was wearing a softer version of her usual makeup, and a large, flowing blue gown. She had seen her and Max hand in hand earlier, his bright blue corsage matching Trixie’s dress. Stunning was the only word to describe the two of them. 

“Katya!” Trixie exclaimed, frantically. “Listen, I need to ask you for a kind of weird favor.”   


“Is it a sexual favor?” Katya joked. “I’m great at those.”  


“Well- you see- the thing is- kinda?” 

Katya looked at Trixie, intrigued.

“Sorry, that came out weird,” Trixie continued. “The thing is, Max fucking cheated on me the other week- but I haven’t broken up with him yet. Matt and I thought a better way to get revenge would be if I made out with someone at prom, like right in front of him.”

“Is that where I come in?” Katya asked.

“Yeah- if that’s okay with you,” Trixie added. “Sorry, I know it’s so weird, but like, obviously it won’t mean anything-“ 

“Yeah, of course not,” Katya added. “I’m a theater kid- I can play up the theatrics. It’s my shtick.” 

“But is that a yes?”

“I’m always ready to destroy a relationship,” Katya grinned. “Can I slap him once we’re done?”

“Maybe.” 

 

Matt stood nervously on the edge of the gym, leaning up against the bleachers. He hadn’t worked up the courage to ask anyone to prom- so he piggybacked on Trixie and Max, third wheeling on them until they arrived at school. Trixie was preoccupied with her plan, leaving Matt alone. 

He watched Jason from across the room. He was laughing, surrounded by people Matt had never seen before in his life. Jason had refused to talk to him in science class ever since the incident. He didn’t blame him. Some things just weren’t meant to be. And besides, Matthew Lent, star football player, going to prom with another guy- when the hell would that have _ever_ been acceptable?  


His question was answered as the doors to the gym swung open. It was Roy, tuxedo-clad, looking as dapper as ever. And he was hand in hand with- Danny? The _sophomore?_

They held themselves with class, and the rest of school looked on in awe. The football team stayed quiet, Roy shooting death glares at the ones that had been particularly problematic in the past. No one was going to say anything bad- not on his watch. Matt couldn’t help himself; he ran over to the couple.

“When did this happen?” was the only thing he could blurt out.

Roy rolled his eyes, Danny looking on nervously. “Listen, Lent, if this is your way of saying that you don’t approve of me being bi, well let me tell you-“

“No, I just didn’t know,” Matt apologized. “I mean- I’m gay,” he blurted out.

Roy chuckled. “Really?” he smiled sarcastically. “Wasn’t obvious at all. And to answer your poorly-phrased question, after Courtney and I broke up, Danny started to help me through it. And, you know, one thing lead to another, and-“

“-And we had sex,” Danny jumped in.

“They don’t need to know everything,” Roy whispered at his date, only half-scolding.

“But yeah,” Danny continued. “This is happening.” Matt didn’t know the sophomore well, but he was sure that this was the happiest he had ever seen Danny. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go burn up the dance floor like only a football player and a music major can. The sophomore has two left feet, so I’m going to have to compensate.”

“You can’t deny that you like my moves. You like my _bodyyyy_ ,” Danny replied, cheekily.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Matt tried to process what he just saw, leaning up against the bleachers. The entire structure vibrated as something slammed against it.

 

Katya had pinned Trixie against the wall, and now she was twisting and turning her mouth around the other girl’s in the sloppiest way possible. She was trying to avoid as much tongue as possible, as you do in theater, but the way they were moving, it was impossible to avoid entirely.

Trixie’s lips were soft, and Katya tried to not think about the energy that she felt in them. She held Trixie’s waist in her hands, moving with their collective rhythm.

“What is going on here?” someone screamed. Max. Katya had forgotten all about their plans. She pulled away, and looked into Trixie’s eyes, looking for something, anything. But Trixie wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at Max, fire in her face.

“Are you cheating on me?” Max exclaimed.

“Bitch, you cheated on me first,” Trixie started to yell. “I saw those texts when you left your phone at my house, and don’t try to play innocent with me-“  


Katya realized this was her queue to leave. She ran back into the girl’s bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She thought about the red lipstick marks that she had left all over Trixie. She focused on the pink lipstick smudged all around her chin and neck. She hoped that these marks held something more in them. And she knew that she had never fallen in love so fast.


End file.
